Crystal oscillators are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, wireless communication terminals often use a crystal oscillator for clocking various subsystems of the wireless terminal such as a Global Positioning System (GPS), elements of the terminal receiver such as synchronization circuits and the like. In some applications, a stable clock frequency is required over varying operating conditions.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.